Stormy Nights
by Mikeala-and-Whitney
Summary: Meet Jane McCoy. It's always calm before storm, isn't it? -one-shot fanfic story-


**{A/N: I own none of the Xmen series, none of it or anything related to it, none of the characters except for my ocs, nor any of Godzilla, 'cause there is a mention of the movie in here; hope you enjoy :D reviews are gladly welcomed; by the way, this is Mikeala's character, she just asked me to type this up for her, and asa said, enjoy :D *****}**

* * *

`Jane Helen McCoy was sneaking in quietly now through the open window, putting one leg in then the other, hearing the squeaking of the window and froze in her movements, then as she heard nothing else, she tucked a lock of her blue hair behind her ear, slightly knocking her earring in her left ear, then straightened up and shut the window slowly. She bit her lower lip then wiped her jeans off slightly, grinning to herself in triumphant. How lucky she had been to get in this place without detecting anything, or anyone finding her. If like her dad had found her or something, his blue hair would turn grey. Ha. That was laughable to her now as she chuckled, walking over to the door-way that led out to the main area in the school. Her grey colored eyed snapped to the right then, giving a side-way glance, as she thought she heard foot-steps then shrugged, walking up the stairs slightly, then she heard the dreaded words she heard too many times before.

"**Where you think you're goin', bub?"** Logan, aka Wolverine, asked then, folding his arms across his chest, quirking an eye-brow in that way of his. She spun around on her heel, one hand still on the stair's metal railing. She was glaring at him in annoyance, almost looking as if she'd pounce, that often pout also showing, but that's not the point right now. Jane didn't have time for lectures or scoldings from her dad, nonetheless from _wonderful_ Logan. She tapped her foot on the step she stood on then folded her arms across her chest, as Logan narrowed his eyebrows, glaring at her slightly now. It was a glaring contest! How cute.

"**I don't need lectures from you tonight, Logan."** She snapped, beginning to turn but then she saw him take a step towards the stairs **"Austin's waiting for me." **

"**Austin?" **He sounded almost like her dad then, and that just gave her the creeps **"Who's Austin?" **He sounded as if he found out where this boy was…this kid wouldn't know up from left by next thing tomorrow. He un-folded his arms, rubbing at his hands, mostly at his knuckles, like the metal was daring to poke through his skin now, ready to hit and strike.

"**Who wants to know?"** She quirked an eyebrow, putting a hand on her hip, almost looking annoyed herself

"**The Wolverine wants to know." **He took another step forward, breathing a bit heavy now

"**Oh, nobody really."** She brushed another loose lock of her hair away, out of her face then **"Just a boy." **

"**Oh, and I guess you think he wants you for your brains too, right, not just your looks?"** He let his arms go back to his sides, his hands in the form of fists now **"This kid ain't lookin' for romance, girly. He's just lookin' for a good time and that's all."**

"**You don't know what you're talkin' about, Logan!" **She protested, shaking her head as if even angrier now **"Just leave me alone!" **She started to turn again, but somehow Logan got up the steps in time to grab her by her wrist, stopping her from continuing on. Jane turned to shove him away **"Let go, Logan!" **

"**Not until you calm down."** He told her sternly

That's when the voice of reason appeared **"Logan, let her go." **Her voice was calm and comforting to Jane's ears, making Logan then let Jane go, whom quickly skipped up the stairs in rapid speed, now standing beside Storm of course

"**Ro, you don't understand…"** Logan attempted to explain, but then Storm put up one hand to make him quiet. He then sighed, rubbing the back of his head and looking away. Jane looked from Logan to Storm then

"**I'm sorry that I was out late, Storm."** Jane quickly then ran off, heading to her bed-room, as Storm looked back at Logan

"**You didn't even ask why she was out late, Logan." **

"**She was sneaking in, Storm, what was I supposed to do? Let Hank find her and have girly cry her eyes out again. The kid needs some structure and maybe some talk time with the Professor." **

"**What she needs is a friend, Logan." **Storm narrowed her eyebrows a bit, then turned and walked off, out of Logan's view now. But back where Jane was, she walked down the hall-way then, heading towards her room as then out of no where a puff of blue smoke greeted her, and then a loud, joyful voice was heard

"**Greetings, Jane!"** Kurt Wagner grinned ear-to-ear, putting an arm around Jane then **"What brings up to here?"**

"**I'm going to my room, night-crawler." **

"**The incredible night-crawler!" **Kurt did an anime pose of joy then it slipped into an expression of confusion **"Wait…Where are you going?!" **He teleported again, appearing in front Jane, but she just shoved him aside, continuing to walk down the hall-way and he had to run to keep up

"**Man, you seem upset, Jane. IS there anything I can do to help?"**

"**Why not try your disappearing act, hmm?" **She grinned but then it faded into an annoyance as she looked away, her hands forming into fists now

"**Why so gloomy, Hank McCoy's daughter?"** He tried to make her look at him but failed in doing so, and then he sighed, shoving his hands into his pocket and just walked along side her

"**It doesn't matter." **Jane answered **"Logan just can't mind his business apparently. But no, he can't go meddlin' into other people's personal space. Nah. He just has to bust my bubble, doesn't he?" **

"**Wow. I mean 'cause I thought once that Wolverine was the bees knees!" **

Jane stopped walking then, and just simply stared at Kurt in utter awe. Did…Did Kurt honestly just say the bees knee—Nah. It's not important right now. She then continued on to walk down the hall-way, putting a hand up as they passed Bobby Drake's room, whom attempted to begin his move on her of flirting and what not, he sighed and went back into his room then, kind of annoyed. But she didn't care, he'd get over it—or go out with Kitty just to spite her…ha. Like that would make her upset or somethin'. Kurt nodded with a grin, laughing a bit but then gasped loudly as Kitty Pryde yanked him into her room, almost extending a hand for help towards Jane but then got this outrageous idea in his head, thinking…maybe Kitty might want him now, so he grinned and was out of view as the door shut close. Jane chuckled, finally getting to her room but then as she opened the door, she. Heard. These. Words.

"**And where have you been?"** The annoyed voice of the wonderful Hank McCoy was heard. Jane slowly turned around to face her dad, looking up at him with a grin

"**Hey, Daddy!"** She giggled nervously, re-tucking her blue hair behind her ears again "**What's up?"** She attempted to use her title of being daddy's little girl…no. Her daddy's adorable, precious, beautiful little girl. To make him think of all the good, and the happy moments they've had…Maybe she'd actually get away with this one.

"**You're in big trouble, missy." **

…_Or not_.

She sighed then; shrugging her shoulders, giving a side-way glance to the left then seemed to be struggling for words, thinking of how to explain to her dad why she was out past curfew, talking about the school's curfew not just her dad's.

"**I was just…You know…Um…" **

"_**No**_**." **He folded his arms across his chest, shaking his head **"I don't know. Why don't tell me?" **

Her grey eyes flashed over to Hank then, widen slightly in fear, knowing she was dead…or at least grounded for about two more weeks…or a year but that wasn't the point right now **"I—I…Logan said I could go out!" **She blurted out quickly

Hank stared at her utter awe **"Who did what?" **

"**Logan…" **She mumbled, shrugging her shoulders **"Logan said I could out? Said you were okey-dokey with it? Totally a-okay with me being alone with Austin?" **

"**Well, if Logan said—Wait. Who is this Austin?" **He quirked an eye-brow in suspicion, she just simply shrugged innocently, as if not knowing who this person was. Yup, compulsive lying. That was probably not the best thing to do but yeah. She knew it was bad, but she couldn't help it. It came out of her mouth before she could stop it! Who was to blame her for being like that?! Blame—Logan! Yeah! Logan! Blame him. With his Loganism, and being all 'No, you can't go out, bub' and calling her girly. 'Cause she wasn't girly! If he wanted to see girly. She. Could. Be. _Girly_.

"_**Jane**_**." **

"**Yes, Daddy?" **She asked in a soft, innocent tone

"**Don't lie to me."** He frowned

She huffed a bit, then looked as if she was about to pout **"Well, he called me a brat yesterday, and it wasn't fair. So, when he said he didn't like this one kid…I thought 'hey, maybe, I should totally go out with him.'** **You know? Just to spite Logan. And then like he totally dissed him some more, so I changed my mind and was like 'Yeah! Totally date him!' and then I did. And now, we're dating…but you just don't know it. Well…until I just told you. Right now. In this moment. Please shut me up. Any moment really. I mean, I might just tell you I was the one that drank the rest of that orange juice in the fridge, or something like how I was the one that tried to fly the X-Jet but everyone thought it was Lance. Yeah! Nobody questioned me though! 'Cause I'm your daughter! Why are you still not shutting me up?"**

She then covered her mouth, still hearing the rambles attempting to escape from her mouth but looked up at her dad wide eyed in fear. He looked red! And that wasn't a good thing! That was bad. Very. _Very_. _Bad._ Nothing came good out of her dad looking like that, especially 'cause he was all blue.

"**You know what? You can go to your room now, and for once, I won't ground you. Good Night."** She hugged him quickly before dashing into her room, shutting the door close before Hank could say anything else

And there was Austin. Just sprawled on her bed, clutching' a pillow as he watched her mini-TV, his eyes glued to it like Velcro. 'Cause that made sense his mind. His pants had slight rips in it, and his hair was a mess, like he just crawled out of bed or something, knowing Austin, he might just have. Just having this bowl of pop-corn at his side, shoving his face with large amounts of it, which probably wasn't all that safe but he didn't really seem to care. Then he noticed her, then quickly sat up, trying to talk to her with a mouth full of pop-corn **"'Ane!" **

"**Yeah, thanks for totally messing up my bed. Yeeeah. Wanted that to happen." **She answered sarcastically, sitting down on the edge of the bed and he shrugged, leaning back against a pillow, still clutching another pillow in his arms, nearly hugging it

"What are you watching?" She glanced at the TV then back at him, he looked red in the face as he swallowed then coughed once before answering

"_**Godzilla**_**."** He sounded like it was the most epic thing he had ever heard or seen, just grinning' ear-to-ear in amusement. She stared at him for a moment as if in a daze, and then took one long blink before looking away.

"**And why am I dating you?"**

"'**Cause you wanna spite Logan?"**

"**Ah. Yeah. That's why."** She nodded with a grin of her own, sliding off her jacket and tossing it onto the floor, it fell limp onto the wooden floor then. He slid over to her then, knocking the bowl onto the floor and pop-corn went everywhere but that wasn't the point. As they heard the roars coming from the TV-set, due to the movie, slowly they started to make out. He let his right hand slip down to her waist, his fingers sliding underneath the shirt slightly then as she giggled when he kissed her again. That's when at the same exact moment the creaking of the door was heard, and there was Logan, rubbing the back of his head, not noticing them yet

"**Hey, kid, I just wanted to apologize for—…"** But then. Everything. Seemed. To. _Really_. Quiet.

Apparently Logan just met Austin. It's always calm before the storm, isn't it?

* * *


End file.
